


I'm With the Band (podfic)

by Rainbowwhimsy



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Clothes On, Drinking, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Taako makes poor choices, but what if Brad was MEAN, eventual OT3, fantasizing about your coworkers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowwhimsy/pseuds/Rainbowwhimsy
Summary: This is a podfic for the TAZ fanfictionI'm With the Band.Tags will be updated as I go.Each fic in the series will be a posted as a chapter in this work. There will be no posting schedule, but I'm going to do my best to get through them as quickly as I can, because honestly, I want to be able to listen to them myself.





	I'm With the Band (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redqueentheory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueentheory/gifts), [Wildgoosery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildgoosery/gifts), [Woven_Gulch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woven_Gulch/gifts).



> Thus begins my journey into podficcing. 
> 
> This chapter is a podfic of [ Wildgoosery's fic "Still Life Drawing of a Peach". ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075120)

Welcome to the podfic for the TAZ fanfiction  
[I'm With the Band!](https://archiveofourown.org/series/822348)

This chapter is available for download at the following link, via Google drive download:

[Chapter One : Still Life Drawing of a Peach](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1ePncB_3NSZPiZt-DehcVdyaWaxnHHT8g?usp=sharing%22)

................

I want to take some time here to thank some of the people who made this possible. 

First and foremost, this would (very obviously) not be possible without the authors of IWtB, [redqueentheory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueentheory/pseuds/redqueentheory), and [ Wildgoosery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildgoosery/pseuds/Wildgoosery), [Woven_Gulch ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woven_Gulch/pseuds/Woven_Gulch) for writing each and every beautiful fic in the I'm With the Band universe. 

To say that I love their fic is an understatement. 

I stumbled across it after finishing TAZ Balance. I was late to the game on TAZ, so I was able to binge it all in just a few weeks. As soon as I was done, you bet your ass I was immediately looking for fanfic on AO3. As you do. 

When I found IWtB, I was…incredulous. Brad/Taako BDSM, with eventual OT3 Brad/Taako/Kravitz? I was curious, so I clicked the link. And started reading. And kept reading. And kept reading. 

By the end of the first story, I remember saying to myself, _Oh no, I ship it._

I have been reading it for about a year now, and I still squeak with joy every time AO3 sends me a notification that there's been an update. This fic has made me laugh so hard I nearly choked, it has made me weep inconsolably. It has made me want to throw my phone at the wall. It has kept me company. It has given me a reason to fight to stick around to see how these three idiots find their way to each other and build their lives together. 

I love listening to audiobooks and audiodramas and podcasts. I'm a visual artist, and I like being able to keep my hands busy while listening to my favorite content. Every time I'd reread IWtB, I'd have the idle thought, “Wow, I wish I could listen to this while I work.” 

Then I stumbled across[]()  
[DarkMK's PHENOMENAL podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427088/chapters/23023017) version of  
[not_poignant's ‘Game Theory’.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/915296/chapters/13378381)  
(A work in a completely different fandom. A note on that fic: *Mind the tags* if you venture over that way.)

I commented on their work because it was SO FUCKING GOOD and I _had_ to tell them. I also said in passing how I'd thought about maybe recording fic someday. They offered to give me some pointers, and they did. This fic would absolutely not exist without their kind encouragement. 

If this podfic is at all listenable, it is because of the hours and hours I spent listening to DarkMK's work. Everything I learned about what makes good long form narration, I learned just by LISTENING to their brilliant recording. Thank you for your support. 

Another thank you goes out to my friend Laura, who didn't even blink when I asked her if she could figure out a ukulele version of the TAZ theme (‘Déjà Vu’ by Mort Garson). She pulled through, and did an amazing job. 

Thanks as well to several of my IRL friends who listened to this. Some of you have finished TAZ, and some of you had absolutely no context whatsoever. Thanks specifically to Kit, Melanie, Sid, and Maggie. 

Also thank you to my therapist Lindsey who listened to TAZ at my recommendation and proceeded to join me in fandom hell. She co-signed my decision to buy tickets to Dragoncon like a week before it happened so that I could go meet Travis and get photos with him. (Hell, she was the one who told me that he was going to be there in the first place.) I'm literally the luckiest person alive to have such a fucking baller mental health professional in my corner. Thanks for engaging with my favorite content and reading my fanfic and being a good, good therapist. 

Last, but certainly not least, I want to say a little bit more thanks to Woven_Gulch. I mentioned you above, but you get your own special thanks. 

When I met you at Dragoncon, I proceeded to try to pretend to not be actively fan-personing all over you. (I rolled a 4 at deception. It was embarrassing.) 

I was deffo very visibly and audibly freaking out to be able to meet you. You handled it very graciously, and were very kind. I'm sure I was…err…overwhelming. 

I didn't realize that we'd become friends, and that it would really be this podfic that brought us together. You've been such a big support for me, not just for this podfic, but for pretty much all facets of my life. Without your encouragement, I wouldn't have been able to starting writing [my own fanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925362/chapters/34576097)  
again. I definitely would have lost my nerve at trying to record podfic without your cheerleading. You've become so fucking important to me in such a short space of time, and I'm so grateful that the universe brought us together. 

Thank you for being my friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on Twitter @RainbowsStarkid, where I tweet about fandom and mental illness and art and whatever else.


End file.
